My Favourite Manager
by Sergeant-Fluffer
Summary: This is a (Sombra x Dva) fic set in a modern au where is a celebrity, and Sombra is a manager for a popular band. There will definitely be fluff and angst at points, but I'm going to try and make the relationship build up slowly, I have tons of ideas for this story so I don't want to rush it!
1. Chapter 1

Hana bounced happily up and down as she pressed her thumb into the tickets in her hands, she quickly embraced Lucio, still bouncing.  
"Lucio! How did you even get these tickets? I thought they were sold out?" She questioned, Lucio hugged back and responded,  
"I've got my connections! Don't underestimate me!"  
He gave a hearty chuckle, and Hana let go of him, staring down at the tickets again.  
"This is super sweet Lucio, I'm glad there's no hard feelings."  
She smiled, holding up a peace sign, Lucio chuckled, wrapping an arm around her.  
"If I had hard feelings for every person I dated in the past, I'd be a mess! Live and let live Hana."

Dva wrapped an arm around Lucio in return.

"This is gonna be so awesome!"

* * *

Days passed agonizingly slow, and finally when the day of the concert arrived, so did a problem.

"What do you mean you can't make it?!" Dva yelled, distraught.  
"Hana, please calm down, I'm sorry. My managers called me last minute and need me for a shoot, isn't there anyone else you can invite?"

Dva huffed, and then sighed.

"No.. I don't know anyone who would like something like this."  
"I'm sorry Hana, I hope the concert is good though! Take lots of pictures for me!"  
"Alright.." Hana said sulking, before hanging up the phone.

She teared up a bit, holding back and rushing to the restroom to wipe her eyes.

"Okay.. I'm gonna go to the concert and enjoy myself, I've been wanting this." Hana reassured quietly.

Dva drove herself to the concert, waiting in a painstakingly long line to enter the concert hall, once in, it was filled with loud chatter, and loads of people walking in groups. Hana tried desperately to enjoy herself, but was brought down by the painful loneliness she felt.

Among her thoughts, she heard a voice, not her own, but she ignored it until she realized it was someone speaking to her.

"Hey, are you lost? You look lost." The woman said with a chuckle. She stood taller than Hana, hair shaved on one side and purple tips on her medium length hair.

Dva slowly looked up at her. "Um.. Were you talking to me?"

The woman just smirked and gave a gentle laugh.

"Yeah, you! You look either really lost or really sad, and neither of those feelings are a mood for a place like this miel." She placed her hands on her hips and leaned down to get a better look at Hana.  
Hana just pouted. "Y-Yeah I'm in the right place! I'm just.. Supposed to be here with a friend, Lucio.. But he had to ditch last second. I don't want to be sad about it but.."

She began tearing up, Olivia immediately began wiping her tears. "H-Hey! Come on now, a concert is no place for tears." She crossed her arms and glanced around briefly, before looking back at Hana. "Listen, if it will make you feel better, I will stick around with you for the concert, being alone is.. No fun."

Dva instantly perked up "R-Really? You'd do that for me?" She paused for a moment, then spoke again. "You want something don't you, because you recognize me?" She crossed her arms, looking down.  
"What are you talking about?" The taller woman tilted her head in confusion. "Are you a celebrity or something?" Suddenly it clicked. "Oh, you did mention Lucio, you mean _THE_ Lucio." Sombra carefully removed Hana's sunglasses. "Hana Song.. I see. Well, no, I don't want anything from you, now come on! We're going to miss the concert if we stay here all day."

Sombra handed Dva her sunglasses and began walking, Hana following closely behind, putting the sunglasses back on her face.

Dva piped up "H-Hey! Who ARE you anyways? And why approach me if you didn't recognize me?"  
"Me? I'm no one really, but you can call me Olivia, or Sombra, but I prefer the second one. And why did I come up to you? Well, I just thought you were cute querido."

Dva blushed at the comment, and turned away to hide her face.  
Sombra smirked, and continued towards the concert hall.

* * *

Once the pair made their way into the hall, they waited patiently for the band to start, and when they did the crowd of people went wild.

Hana began jumping and tiptoeing to try and get a better look over the swarm of people, but no luck.

"Grr.. Curse my small legs.." She groaned, fiddling with her hair anxiously. Sombra noticed, and looked at her for a moment, before crouching down.  
"Hop on my back, you'll get a better view that way." She said with a gentle smile.  
"On your back? Are you for real?" Dva said, a blush creeping on her face.  
Olivia scoffed, making a head motion. "Come on, you _DO_ want to see, don't you?"  
Hana contemplated for a moment, before she looped her legs over Sombra's shoulders.  
Olivia stood up again, and turned her head to eye Dva. "Better?" She asked.

Hana felt like her eyes full of stars, she was so taken aback by the band that she could _ACTUALLY_ see now. She crossed her arms on top of Sombra's head, arching her back to a slouch and resting her head on her arms, to which Sombra just have a gentle laugh.

"Comfy, Hana?" She asked, Dva just giggled.  
"Thank you Sombra, I can see everything now."

* * *

The concert ended, and Sombra began to walk, Hana still on her shoulders.  
"H-Hey! Sombra let me down!" She protested meekly.  
"Oh, pobrecita." Olivia said mockingly. "Stuck on a tall girl's shoulders?"  
Dva just groaned lightly, glaring down in the process. "Just let me down Sombra!" She repeated.  
"Okay okay! I'm just messing with you miel." Sombra crouched down again, letting Hana get off and adjust herself. "Can't have a little fun pendejo?"  
Hana just pouted, before speaking up. "Not very nice.."  
"Ah. ¿Tu entiendes español?" Sombra said.  
"O-Only a little bit! I.. Understand more than I can actually speak." Dva responded quietly.  
"Ah entendido. So, what are you doing after this?" Olivia asked with a smirk.  
"Oh um.. I have to get home, my friend wanted me to show him photos and tell him how the concert was."  
Sombra just looked away, before muttering. "Yeah, your ' _friend_ ', I understand. He ditches you, and you still go back to him, sounds more like a boyfriend to me."  
"Hey! It's not like that Sombra! Him and I.. We did date in the past.. But it didn't work out, and him and I have just been through so much together. I don't want to start breaking off our friendship over stupid trivial stuff like a photo shoot that his manager set up for him. Listen, I've had a really good time tonight, but I need to go."

Dva turned and began to walk off, Sombra called out to her but she kept walking.

Hana walked all the way out to her car, and then felt a soft hand on her shoulder.

Sombra was huffing, she took a moment to catch her breath, and then stood up straight. "You are really persistent in what you do huh? Must be a celebrity thing. Anyways." She pulled out a small box and handed it over to Dva. " Si alguna vez me extrañas, ábrela. I'll see you later, Hana." She proceeded to run off.  
"If I miss you?" thought to herself. "Is she.. flirting? ..N-No! No way!" She opened the door to her car, and began to drive, sticking the small box into the glove compartment.

* * *

Once she made her way home, Lucio was already waiting at her apartment, she had asked him to meet her there, and had let him know when she was on her way home.

"Hana! Woman of the hour! How was the concert?" Lucio said. Hana just gave a small giggle and sat down on the couch next to him.  
"The concert was.. Really fun, I probably would have enjoyed it more if my best friend was there though." She gave him a teasing nudge.  
"Alright alright, I'm _SORRY_ Hana, but it couldn't be helped, next time I'll be there one hundred percent. Sorry you had to spend it alone though."  
"Oh, I didn't spend it alone." Hana chimed in.  
"No?" Lucio questioned.  
"Nope, I met a girl there, she was really nice! She let me sit on her shoulders so I could see, it was really fun! I'm glad she did too because when she approached me, I was on the verge of tears."

 _"I just thought you were cute, querido."_

The words echoed in Dva's mind, "Cute?" she said quietly to herself.

"Hana? You alright? You're zoning out."

Hana quickly picked herself up from the couch and said "I'll be right back!" before rushing out the door, and back to her car. Lucio ended up following closely behind out of concern.

"Hana?! Really what's the matter?" When he caught up to her, he watched as she pulled a small box out of her car's glove compartment, she slowly opened it to reveal a folded piece of paper. _"Call me, xoxo."_ Followed by a phone number.  
Dva's face went completely red as she stared at the paper, Lucio glanced over her shoulder and gave a small smirk.

"You got some girl's number? Wow Hana, didn't think you were such a card."  
"S-She chased after me and just gave it to me! I-I don't know! I didn't realize she was flirting with me!" She placed a palm on her forehead. "God I'm so dense!" She said, her face still completely red.

Dva made her way back inside, told Lucio about the concert, and he left soon after, saying his goodnights. She pulled the piece of paper out of her pocket and stared at the number on it. She quickly pulled out her cell phone and began dialing the number, it rang a few times, and then a few more, just as she thought Sombra wasn't going to answer, she picked up.

"Hello?" Sombra answered.  
"H-Hello? Sombra?"  
Sombra immediately perked up when she heard Hana's voice. "Hana! ¿Ya me extrañas?"  
"I-It's not like that! I wanted to call and make sure you didn't give me a fake number.." Dva pouted.  
"Aw, now how could I ever give a fake number to such a cute little lady like yourself Hana?"  
"You're the cute one." Hana muttered under her breath.  
"What was that?"  
"N-Nothing! I'm going to bed, bye!"

Just like that Hana hung up the phone, she ran to her bedroom and climbed into her bed, hiding her face in her pillow. She heard a buzz on her phone, she picked it up and saw it was Sombra.

 _"Goodnight! :)"_ It read.

Dva paused, thinking of an appropriate way to respond after just hanging up on her.  
 _"Goodnight."_

* * *

Spanish Translations:  
Miel- Honey  
Querido- Dear  
Oh, pobrecita- Oh, poor thing  
Pendejo- Idiot  
¿Tu entiendes español?- You understand Spanish?  
Entendido- Understood.  
Si alguna vez me extrañas, ábrela.- If you ever miss me, open it  
¿Ya me extrañas?- Miss me already?


	2. Chapter 2

Hana slouched further and further into her couch, groaning loudly, her arms resting on top of her stomach.

"Come on Hana, how long are you going to put this off, she's gonna be here in a few days!"  
"I know I know! I'm just.. Nervous. I've never been asked out on a date by a woman before, it's just nerve wracking, you should know Lucio! I bet you get asked out by tons of people!"  
"Uh yeah, but mostly fans and people I don't know? So I guess it's not as jarring."

Hana groaned once again and turned to her side, curling up into a ball and staring at her phone, a text was on the screen, unanswered.

 _"Wanna grab coffee and maybe go shopping on October 10th? I'll be in your town for once!"_

Hana just sighed now.

"Why is this so hard? Why am I so nervous? God Lucio I'm useless."

Lucio quickly grabbed her phone from her and began typing out a message, to which Dva immediately protested.

"H-Hey! Give me that back Lucio! Stop!"

She reached for her phone, but couldn't get to it, when he finally gave it back to her, she saw that he sent a message to Sombra.

 _"Sounds good! I'll meet you at Joe's Coffee Shop at around 9:30am."_

Dva began gently hitting Lucio in the arm.

"What have you done?! What have you done?! Ugh!"  
"Come on Hana, you literally would have just left her on read otherwise, and it genuinely seems like you like her.  
"I-I don't know if I do! Augh how could you do this to me Lucio?"

Hana curled back up in a ball and stared at her phone again.

"That's only a few days from now.." She muttered.  
"Exactly! That gives you a few days to prepare and maybe get a dress for the date?"  
"A-A dress? Why? It's just a date.."  
"Yeah! A first date Hana! Man you are useless!" Lucio said jokingly. "I'm kidding, you're just nervous, I got it. But really, lets get you a dress for your big date! I guarantee Sombra will be taken aback and will ask you for a second date."

Dva paused for a second before saying,

"You really think so?" She looked at Lucio with hopeful eyes.  
"Definitely!"

* * *

The day came around quicker than expected, and Dva was a bundle of nerves, she pulled her hair up into a loose bun, and was wearing the dress she picked out for the date. It was a medium-length dress that went down to her knees, it was white and had pink lilies scattered on it. She made her way out to her car, and proceeded to drive to the coffee shop Lucio agreed for them to meet at. When she arrived, she sat in the car for a few extra minutes, breathing deeply, trying to calm herself. When she was finally done, she stepped out of the car and headed inside. She ordered her coffee and found a table, waiting patiently, while also signing a few autographs before Sombra showed up.

When Sombra did show up, she walked in with swagger, stood tall wearing a dark grey tank top with a skull on it, and a dark blue flannel shirt over it, and black jeans. She looked around the coffee shop for a second before Dva stood up and approached her.

"H-Hey Sombra! You look really nice." Hana said with a stutter.

Sombra looked down and the woman standing before her, and a heavy blush fell on her face.

"W-Wow Hana, you look wonderful, increíble, incluso."

Hana just smiled at her comment, being with her was much less nerve wracking than thinking about it, or overthinking it.

"I got us a table! Order your drink and we can sit down and talk some more!" She said happily, before walking back to her table.

* * *

After Sombra ordered her coffee, she greeted Hana again at the table and sat down.

"You really do look amazing Hana, all this for me?" She said, giving a teasing smirk.  
"W-Well! Lucio said I should look good for a first date! S-So.. He suggested I buy a dress.." Hana looked down, twiddling her thumbs in her lap.  
"Oh? So you do think this is a date. Gracias a Dios I thought this might end up being as awkward as that straight girl I took out."  
"Oh no, you took out a straight girl?" Dva said with a bit of a giggle.  
"Hey! Feel bad for me! It was awkward! I went in for a kiss and she pushed me to the ground! Mixed signals city, population me."

Sombra face palmed and proceeded to take a sip of her coffee.

Hana reached her hand across the table and grasped Olivia's gently, rubbing her thumb over the back of her hand.

"Well I can promise you I'm not straight, I'm still not totally sure what I am, but not straight, probably bi." Hana said, letting go over Sombra's hand and looking away from her nervously.

Sombra smiled and stared across the table at Hana.

"You are so cute Hana, you really are."

Dva quickly hid her face in both of her hands.

"Ugh I don't even know what to say, I'm sorry, my heart is beating so fast." She muttered quietly into her hands.  
"Then don't say anything miel, I'm just happy to be here with you."  
"UGH! Stop being perfect Sombra!"

Olivia's smile faded slowly as she looked away.

"I.. Am not perfect Hana, far from it."

Sombra quickly stood up from her chair as her phone rang, and began walking towards the restroom, only saying "Be right back." before quickly heading to the bathroom.

* * *

Olivia was in the restroom for a while, so long that Hana got up and went to check after her.

"Sombra? Are you in here?" She said, walking into the bathroom and seeing Olivia crying over the sink. "A-Ah! Sombra are you okay?!"

Dva ran over to her concerned and looked up at her.

Olivia quickly rubbed her eyes to stop the tears and stared back briefly before looking at herself in the mirror.

"Oh, y-yeah I'm.. I'm fine Hana."  
"You don't look very fine.."  
"Well Hana, the real world is full of lies and deceit." She said with a slight chuckle.

Dva looked away and grasped her hands together behind her back.

"Do you... Wanna talk about it?"

Sombra gave a gentle smile and placed a hand on Hana's head.

"You're a sweet girl Hana, you shouldn't be interested in someone like me."  
"W-Why not?!" Hana just pouted, crossing her arms.  
"I smoke, I drink, I'm an emotional wreck, I party all the time and I'm constantly on the road, you're not even old enough to drink yet are you?"

Hana went silent and just looked back up at Olivia with bright eyes, Olivia just placed her hand back at her side.

"Listen Hana, I DO like you, but I would ruin you, you should maybe find someone who is more.. Your pace. I think I might be going to quick for you queirdo."  
"I-I don't care about all tha-"  
"Hana! You're not listening to me."  
"No Olivia! You're not listening to me! I don't care if you're some partying smoking drinking wreck, I like you! I can't help what my heart feels, it likes you! I'm not gonna give that up because you think you have a few small quirks, I don't care! And I'm not going to walk out on you because of that!"

Sombra placed a hand over her mouth, covering a wide smile and said "You _REALLY_ are persistent huh Hana? Alright, okay, we'll do things your way. So tell me, what _ARE_ we doing now?"

Hana just grasped Olivia's hand and quietly said "I'll show you." continuing to walk out of the restroom, and the coffee shop.

* * *

Olivia stared down at Hana's hand that was holding her own, she had been very affectionate after the coffee shop, and it was very cute to her.

"Hana, your hands are so small." Sombra let go of her hand and held it up to compare the sizes of their hands.  
"Well yeah! I am a small woman! And well.. Sorry if I'm being too affectionate.. Your hands are just really soft." Dva swayed nervously, clasping her hands behind her back.

Sombra paused, staring at Hana, then she slowly cupped her face with one hand, rubbing her thumb over her cheek.

"Don't apologize for that Hana, it's cute, you're cute, I like you." Sombra said sweetly.

Hana's face went completely red and she backed a step away, hiding her face in her hands.

"T-This is too much for my little heart to handle.." she muttered.

Sombra took a step forward to be in front of Hana again, she gently grabbed at her wrists and pulled them away from her face, she slowly leaned in a kissed Dva's cheek. Dva completely froze and couldn't even utter out a full word.

"Y-Yo- I- I-.."  
"Man you are so easy to fluster Miss Song, has anyone _ever_ kissed you before?"  
"Y-Yeah! I've kissed Lucio! And other people too! I just.. Never have been kissed by.." Hana paused  
"A woman?"

Hana nodded and Olivia let go of her wrists.

"C-Can we head into the mall before my small heart bursts..?"  
Sombra laughed and placed a hand on Dva's head. "Of course querido."

* * *

The pair headed inside and Dva looked up at Sombra and asked, "So, why are you on the road all the time?"

Sombra paused, realizing she hadn't told Dva yet that she was the manager of the band's concert they met at. She face palmed and let out a chuckle.

"Ah dammit, I'm sorry I never told you huh?"  
"Told me what?" Hana stared in confusion.  
"You know the concert we met at? The band that was playing? I'm.. I'm their manager, so I travel with them."

Hana's eyes widened as she grasped onto Sombra's sleeve.

"You're kidding! They're my favourite band! And and you're the manager?! That's crazy!"  
"Funny how these things come together Hana." She gave a gentle smile.  
"Wow.." Dva's smile slowly faded though. "That means that we'll be apart a lot huh.. You probably thought of that when we were at the coffee shop."  
"I did, but you were so persistent I just.. I didn't want to tear you down, you seem so happy."

The two continued walking around in silence until Sombra stopped, and Hana slowly turned to look at her, stopping as well.

"What's the matter?"  
"Come with me." She uttered quietly.  
"Go with you where? Is there a store you want to check out?"  
"No, Hana I mean, _come with me,_ as in travel with me."  
"Travel with you..? I.. I don't know if I could."  
"Why not?! What's stopping you from just leaving it all?"

Dva looked away, remaining silent.

"I see." Sombra said bluntly. "Then.. I'd better go, this was a mistake."  
"Olivia no please!"  
"Don't call me that. Goodbye."

Olivia then ran off, Hana contemplated whether she should chase after her, but decided against it, and as soon as she did, she broke down into tears.

 _"D-Did I mess up big time? Did I do something wrong? Did I just lose something great..?"_ She thought to herself.

She walked out to her car and sat in the driver's seat, sobbing openly. When she finally stopped crying, she turned on her car and drove home.

She laid down in her bed and stared at her ceiling for hours, unsure of what to do, she really _DID_ like Olivia, and traveling with her would be a dream, but she would have to give up so much just to be with someone, and she was unsure if that was a life she was ready to commit to. Hana finally stood up from her bed and opened up a window, letting the cool night air fill her room, she pulled out her phone and stared at it blankly for a few minutes, before pulling up the text log for Sombra and texting "I'm sorry." and hitting send.

Around 15 minutes passed, and Dva's phone buzzed, a message from Sombra. Hana slightly perked up, but felt a sinking feeling in her gut, afraid to open the message, she waited a few moments, and then proceeded to open it.

 _"I'm sorry too, I.. I really wasn't thinking about you and your feelings and I was being really selfish, soy un idiota.. I hope you can forgive me, and know that you don't HAVE to come with me for us to be something."_ The message read.

"For us to be something.." Dva repeated to herself. "I'd like that.."

Hana pressed the call icon, and began calling Sombra, she picked up almost immediately.

"Hola Hana, estas bien?" Olivia said shakily  
"Hola Sombra, estoy bien. I just.. Wanted to call and tell you something."  
"O-Okay. Go ahead."  
"Ever since I met you at the concert, and the months that passed after just talking to you, I really like you, I do, and in your text you said I don't have to go with you for us to be something so.." Hana stopped to think about what she was going to say next. "Can we? Today was probably one of the nicest days I've had in a while, aside from the end of it.. And being with you.. It makes me feel amazing. What I'm trying to say is well.. Will you go out with me?"

A soft giggle came from over the phone and Hana retorted.

"Hey! I'm not joking! This is no laughing matter!" She said with a pout.  
"I'm not laughing at your proposal bebé, I'm laughing because you're incredibly cute, I'm usually the one who asks people out, and I just think that it took a lot of courage to speak your mind is all. Of course I'll go out with you, I'd have to be dumb to say no."

Hana perked up instantly.

"T-That's really great! That's amazing!" She started to giggle.  
"Hey Hana?"  
"Hm? What is it?"  
"Can I come over? I kind of want to be with you right now."  
Dva blushed and with a small smile said "Yeah! Please come over! Let's play some games! I'll make popcorn!"  
"Hell yeah! I'm on my way, see you soon!"  
"See you."

As soon as Hana hung up the phone, she immediately dialed Lucio's number and called him.

"Hana? What's up girl? Is it an emergency?"  
"Oh well um not really.. I'm just really hyped right now, my heart is beating really fast and I needed someone to talk to."  
"Alright, what's going on?"  
"I.. I asked out Sombra, and.. She said yes.."  
"Whoah whoah, you asked her out?! That's big news Hana! So, how is that making you feel right now?"  
"Um.. Well.. I feel like both heavy and light at the same time, I'm happy, but also scared, she's coming over soon and we're gonna play video games."  
"Oh! She's coming over? You'd better make sure your place looks nice for her."  
"Oh crap you're right! I gotta go, thanks Lucio! Talk to you soon!"

She hung up the phone once again and bolted out into her living room, cleaning the place up.

Once she was done, she sat down for a few minutes, and there was a knock on the door.

"Ah come in! The door is unlocked."

Sombra opened the door slowly and walked inside, she was wearing a black tank top, a grey beanie and grey shorts, Dva was still in her dress from the date. Realizing this, she stood up and said "Hold on one second!" she ran back into her room, let her hair down and changed into a pink shirt with a bunny on it, and jean shorts, she walked back out to Sombra, who was now lounging on the couch.

"Sorry about that, I've been lazing around my house the later half of the day, I still need to wipe the makeup off, I won't take too long I promise."  
"Ah I understand, I can give you a hand getting the makeup off if you need it." Sombra said with a smile.  
"Could you? It would probably go faster if you did, mirrors are liars when it comes to looks."  
"Of course, do you have a makeup wipe?" Olivia said, standing up and heading towards Hana.  
"I do, here you go." She said, handing Sombra the wipe.

Sombra gently wiped Hana's face until all the make up was off.

"Thank you Oli- S-Sorry, Sombra."

Olivia paused and then placed a hand on Hana's head.

"You can call me Olivia, I don't mind, I'm sorry for snapping at you today."  
Hana looked up at Sombra with bright eyes and a small smile. "Okay Olivia.."

Sombra went and sat on the couch and Hana set up one of her consoles, handing Sombra a controller.

"Don't think I'll go easy on you because I like you!" Hana said, sticking her tongue out.  
"Same goes for you amiga."

* * *

The two played games for hours, both having their fair share of wins and losses against each other. Dva yawned, placing down the controller and laying her head down in Olivia's lap.

"Sleepy amiga?" Sombra said softly.  
"A little.." Dva responded closing her eyes.  
"If you want to go to bed, I can leave so you can sleep."  
"Noo..." Hana said, raising her arms up and flailing them around slowly. "Don't leaave."  
"I have to leave at some point, you know that right?" Sombra said with a chuckle.  
"Leave.. Tomorrow. Stay tonight."

Sombra just rolled her eyes, standing up, and picking up the sleepy Dva from the couch, taking her to her room, and placing her on her bed. She began to walk away, when Hana gently grabbed her arm.

"You stay.." Hana said, not opening her eyes.  
"You are so needy bebé, fine fine." Olivia responded, climbing into the bed with Hana, wrapping her arms around her and hugging her tightly for a second, before loosening her grip.  
"Goodnight Hana."  
"Goodnight..."

* * *

 **Um oof? I love these two so much thx, here is chapter 2 of this shit, little bit of angst and stuff but mostly fluff because fluff makes me happy.  
Let me know what you think! And if I should continue from here!**

 **Translations:  
increíble, incluso- Incredible, even  
Gracias a Dios- Thank god  
soy un idiota- I'm an idiot  
estas bien?- You're okay?  
estoy bien.- I'm fine.  
bebé- baby**


	3. Chapter 3

Hana woke up the next morning to find Olivia's arms still caressing her gently, she gave a small smile and intertwined one of her hands with her girlfriend's. She laid there a few minutes longer, before gently making her way out of the bed and into her living room, she shut her bedroom door behind her as she exited. Hana picked up her phone and dialed Lucio's number, taking a seat on her couch.

"Hana! What's up girl?"  
"Sorry I keep bugging you, you're one of my only friends."  
"Psh, don't even apologize for that, you know I like talking to you!"  
"I appreciate you Lucio, I really do."  
"So whats up bunny?"  
"Sombra spent the night at my apartment, we slept in the same bed, she was trying to convince me that she's a bad person and a bad influence but I just can't see it with how soft she is. Am I just blind? I'm not letting affection blind me am I?"  
"Listen Hana, people are their own worst critics of themselves, Sombra probably just didn't want to hurt you by being different from who you are, being different doesn't make you bad, right?"

Hana paused for a few moments, contemplating his words carefully.

"Thanks Lucio, I know I can always count on you, lets hang out soon okay?"  
"You bet, talk to you soon."

Hana hung up her phone, and turned around to see Sombra standing in her doorway, she flinched and dropped her phone.

"J-Jeez! How long were you standing there? You scared me." Hana leaned down to pick up her phone and avoided eye contact for a moment hoping Sombra didn't hear the bulk of their conversation.  
Sombra casually walked over to her and draped an arm over her shoulder. "So..."  
"So what?" Dva inquired.  
"So what's your conclusion? Am I bad and you're lovestruck? Or am I really soft?" She looked away with a smirk.  
"So you did hear me."  
"Uh huh."

Hana went quiet, before turning to Olivia and wrapping her arms around her in a tight embrace.

"I don't think you're bad! Not at all! Not even a little bit!" Dva dug her nose into Olivia's shoulder.

Sombra said nothing and rested her chin on Hana's head. After a few moments, Hana felt water dropping onto her head.

"Olivia..? Are you okay..?" Hana hugged her a little bit tighter and turned her face to the side.  
"W-What.. What is this..?" Olivia muttered out.  
"What is what?"  
"A feeling.. _THIS_ feeling.. I don't get it. I'm crying but I'm not sad, my heart is beating rapidly, what _IS_ this Hana?"  
"Um well.. Crying doesn't always happen because you're sad. Are you happy? Like really happy? Are you scared? Are you just feeling pent up?"  
"Uh.. All of the above?"  
"I'm here for you Olivia. Do you need to sit down? I can get you tissues."  
"Please."

Hana let go of her and went into her bathroom as Olivia sat on the couch, she came back with a box of tissues and sat next to her as she wiped her eyes and nose. Hana waited patiently for Sombra to calm down slightly, when she did, Olivia laid her head on Hana's shoulder, she tensed up for a second, but then relaxed laying her head on Sombra's.

"Do you think you're a bad person Sombra?"  
"I always have miel, I've never seen myself as anything but bad."  
"..You're a bad judgement of yourself."  
"And how do you know that?"  
"Cause I'm a bad judgement of myself too Olivia."  
"Come on now querido, you're just saying that to make me feel better."  
"No! It's true!"

Hana stood up from the couch and ventured into her room, coming back out with a small notebook in her hands.

"Everytime I... Have a negative thought about myself, I write it down so I can think on it later. Whether that be good or bad I guess is just up to me but.. But look!"

She opened the small notebook and flipped through the pages.

"It's almost full.. I have a lot of bad thoughts.."

Sombra stood up from the couch and carefully grabbed the notebook, staring at a few pages and handing it back to Dva.

"Then.. We can work on these together." Olivia said shyly.  
"Work on them..? Together?"  
"Yeah! I mean.. If you think you're a bad person, and I think I'm one, but neither of us think the other is then.. Then we can sort out our issues together."

Hana's eyes lit up as she rushed in to hug Olivia again.

"Cute cute, you're really cute." She muttered.  
"Miel, we've already talked about this, _YOU'RE_ the cute one."  
"We're both cute Sombra! No lies!"  
"But-"  
"No buts! None! I won't have them!"  
"What about yours? Can I have that one?"

Hana took a second to process before she gently pushed Olivia away from her.

"That's pervy!"  
Sombra let out a meek chuckle and placed a hand on her head. "So innocent." Sombra moved her hand and placed a finger gently on Dva's nose with a "Boop!" before placing it back at her side.

Sombra pulled her phone out of her pocket and checked the time.

"Ah dammit, it is about that time." She said, avoiding eye contact with Hana.  
"You have to leave..?"

Olivia nodded her head, placing a hand on Hana's shoulder.

"I'm going to actually be leaving today, like leaving your town, but it won't be til late so.. Could you see me off tonight?"

Hana crossed her arms and stared at the floor, wondering how to react to this.

"I guess I could do that.." She said with a pout.

Sombra leaned in and kissed Dva's forehead, Dva blushed, still pouting and looking away.

"Holding your ground, I admire that Hana. I'll see you tonight okay? I'll swing by here before I leave."  
Hana uncrossed her arms and grasped one of Sombra's hands. "I'll miss you."  
"H-Hey! Don't miss me just yet! I haven't totally left." She said with a chuckle. "See you later Hana."  
"Bye Olivia."

* * *

Hana invited Lucio over after Olivia left, she'd never really liked someone so quickly before, so being alone was rather painful at the moment.

"So how'd things go with your girl Bunny?" Lucio asked happily.  
"Things went fine, good even. I just wish she didn't have to leave, I wish I didn't have to be apart from her, it sucks but I guess I'll manage."  
"You really like her huh?"  
"SO MUCH. So so much Lucio. I wasn't even sure if I liked women before her but I'm falling and I've fallen hard." Hana hid her hands in her face. "It's so weird.." She muttered.  
Lucio smiled and wrapped an arm around her. "You're feeling the love! There's nothing wrong in that!"  
"L-Love? We've only been dating for a day now.."  
"And you've felt this before you were dating too Hana, you know you were."  
Hana blushed looking away and scratching the back of her head. "I guess so. A-Anyways, can we just play some games? I don't want to think about this anymore than I need to."  
"Alright girl, lets play some games."

* * *

The pair played games until late, chuckling and gently shoving the other to try and throw off their hands on the controllers they held. Their laughs were interrupted by a knocking on Hana's apartment door.

"Is it really that time already? Oh no.." Hana sighed looking down at her hands before standing up and walking towards the door. She hesitated, took a deep breath, and reached out for the door handle, when she opened it, Sombra was waiting on the other side.

"Hola miel. How are you?" Olivia said sweetly.

Hana just paused as all the butterflies she tucked down suddenly fluttered free, her cheeks glowed lightly.

"Hana? Are you alright?" She said, placing a gentle hand on the smaller woman's face.  
Dva looked up instantly after the contact and retorted "Y-Yeah! I'm fine! Sorry! Please come in, Lucio is here too."

Sombra grasped at Hana's hand, and followed her inside, Lucio turned around from his seat on the couch and greeted them.

"Hi! I'm Lucio! You must be Hana's girlfriend, she goes on and on about you."  
"Oh does she now?" Sombra said with a smirk, glancing at her girlfriend.

Hana's face went completely red and she placed her free hand over her nose and mouth.

"Lucio this is Sombra, Sombra this is Lucio." She said abruptly.  
"Hana, there's no need to be so embarrassed, I'm happy that you talk about me." Olivia responded, leaning in and kissing Dva's cheek.  
"You two are so cute, need a minute alone? I can step out." Lucio said reassuringly.  
"We'd appreciate it."

Lucio flashed finger guns at the pair before standing up and exiting the apartment, shutting the door behind him.

There was a comfortable silence that filled the room for a few minutes before Hana decided to speak up.

"I wish you didn't have to leave."  
"I mean I don't HAVE to."  
"You don't?" Hana replied somewhat confused.  
"Not if you come with me." Sombra said with a slight plea in her voice.  
"If only I could Olivia.."  
"You'd have a lot to leave behind, I get that."

Sombra turned to her girlfriend and gently wrapped her arms around her.

"I'm going to miss you mi amor."

Dva hugged Sombra tightly and began to weep quietly.

"I don't want you to go."  
"I know, I know." Sombra raised a hand and ran it through Hana's hair.

Hana stepped back from Olivia and looked up at her, wiping her eyes.

"C-Can I ask you something Olivia?"  
"Shoot."  
"Can we.. Can we video call sometimes while you're on the road? Please?"

Olivia thought about it for a second, placing her thumb and forefinger on her chin.

"If we did, it would probably have to be late at night, because I work as a manager most days."  
"T-That's fine! We can talk until I fall asleep! Or you can even stay on call while sleeping.."

Sombra gave a gentle smile and placed a hand on Hana's head.

"I'd be glad to keep you company at night. ANY kind of company." She said with a wink.  
"That wasn't meant to be a dirty thing.." Hana said, averting her eyes with a blush.  
"But do you want it to be?"

Hana said nothing and kept her averted glance.

"You totally do!"  
"Get away from me! You're so weird!" Hana said jokingly, as she began to run away from Olivia.  
"I can guarantee I'm faster than you Hana!" She said, chasing after her.

The two ran around the small apartment for a short while, before Sombra caught up to Dva, and scooped her up in her arms.

"Got you." Sombra said playfully.  
"You got me!" Hana said, placing both her hands on her girlfriend's shoulders. "I'm going to miss this."  
"I know querido, but I'll be back before you know it, and I'll call you at night, I promise."

Olivia walked Dva over to her couch and dropped her on it.

Dva stood up and held her arms out.

"One last hug before you go..?"  
"Of course miel."

Sombra embraced her tightly, placing a kiss on her forehead before heading towards the door.

"I'll see you later?"  
"You'd better." Hana said.

She gave a smile and walked out, Lucio noticed this and walked back in to a teary-eyed Hana, he made his way to her and gave her a hug.

"I miss her already Lucio."  
"I know you do Bunny, it'll be okay." He said, rubbing a hand on her back for comfort.  
"The worst part? I want to make a stupid decision because of her."  
"Stupid decision?"  
"I want to drop everything and go with her like she offered."  
"Love makes you feel crazy things Hana. You'll sort yourself out soon, I'm sure of it."  
"I.. I hope so."

* * *

Hana rolled over in her bed, tapping her phone screen twice so that it illuminated slightly.  
"1:37am.." She muttered to herself. "She's never this late.." Hana's eyes fluttered for a moment, before she began to doze off. 45 minutes later her phone rang. Her ringtone played a few times before she jolted awake and glanced over at her phone with tired eyes. She picked up.

"Hana..? Are you there?" Olivia's voice came through clearly.  
"Y-Yeah.. Yeah I'm here, 안녕 가장 사랑하는.."  
"I'm.. Really sorry I'm late, the band got held up and we ended up getting out later than expected.. Mis disculpas."  
"You don't have to apologize.. It's okay." Hana said with a yawn, before laying back down.  
"How are you doing? Did I wake you up?"  
"Yeah, you did, but it's okay. You're always worth waking up for."

The two sat in silence for a while, Olivia doing small tasks around the tour bus.

Hana finally broke the silence.

"What would it be like?"  
Olivia paused what she was doing and looked towards her phone screen, Hana's tired eyes staring back at her.  
"What would.. What be like miel?"  
"What would it be like traveling with you..? Do you think I'd have fun? Be happy? Are YOU happy?"  
Sombra paused for a moment. "It.. Can be pretty stressful, but that may just be because I'm the manager of a popular band? I can't say I can be the judge of whether YOU'LL be happy Hana. What does your heart say?"  
"My heart says that it's sad that I can't hug you everyday. Almost a year of this long-distance stuff and my heart is aching.. "  
"You've been thinking a lot about this haven't you?"  
"I miss you."

Olivia gulped, hearing that made her heart skip slightly. She reached for her phone and muted her mic before walking over and talking to the band members. Hana tried to read the lips of them, but failed to do so properly out of drowsiness. So she waited patiently for Sombra to return. After a few minutes, Olivia sauntered back over to her phone and unmuted her mic.

"Hana? I'm coming to see you."  
Dva instantly felt like she was completely awake. "What? You're coming to see me?"  
"Yeah! It.. makes me really sad to see you that way, so I'm gonna take my car and drive out to see you. The band has another upcoming concert in your area, so I'll just.. Stay with you until they show up! I talked to them, they're totally fine with it."

Dva looked around for a moment before digging her face into her pillow and smiling wildly. After the excitement wore off, drowsiness washed over her again. She picked her face up from her pillow.

"Olivia.. I'm so so excited about that.. But I'm also so tired.."  
"Then go to sleep querido, we can talk more tomorrow, I won't be late again."  
"Promise..?"  
"I promise."

 **Me, not updating my most recent fic for 6 months: "Yeha i guess u culd call me a writer B)  
I'm terrible with keeping up with stories I write but it's mostly bc i'm motivated by positive comments and my stories have very very small viewerships so i'm just kind of here. but i'm TRYING to continue updating things I've written hoo boy. I still have ideas for this fic too so hopefully it won't be 6 months before the next chapter, really sory abt that : (  
Thanks for readin! **

**-Beaux**


End file.
